


The Sticks

by Terror_and_Dreams



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arson, Character Death, F/M, Heavy Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terror_and_Dreams/pseuds/Terror_and_Dreams
Summary: Long before his many reincarnations, Sal finally comes out of jail a different man.A prologue to something that I will hopefully actually write."The Sticks" album by Mother Mother





	The Sticks

**Author's Note:**

> Blue Öyster Cult

_Something about the world today makes a boy feel a bit insane_

_From daffodils to acid rain to anti christ on a tidal wave_

_But that's alright, that's ok_

_I can look the other way_

_Upon a path of old primrose, beyond the smoke and smoldering chrome_

_And the Pentagon and the fall of Rome_

_There lies a place I might call home_

_With a couple of sticks and a couple of stones_

_I'll dig a pit and lay my bones_

_ **(I'd like to say why there isn't any real story in this first chapter. This song seriously works for the state of everything now, which is when Sal gets out of jail in this AU. It also works for all of the crazy shit that's happened in the years between, because canonically he would've have to have killed everyone in 2002 and been in jail for 4 years for his trial and the time before his death in 2006. A lot of things have happened that I seriously can't express how that would feel from the character's perspective so that's all going to be covered in the next chapter.)** _


End file.
